Why Are You Back?
by EllaBieber20
Summary: I'm happy with the last one this one is about how Troy leaves Gabi then returns 2 years later to find her divorced with two children problem the children look exactly like him How? Find Out In Why Are You Back? TxG!
1. Chapter 1

Here is another one-shot I'm happy with the last one this one is about how Troy leaves Gabi then returns 2 years later to find her divorced with two children problem the children look exactly like him How

Here is another one-shot I'm happy with the last one this one is about how Troy leaves Gabi then returns 2 years later to find her divorced with two children problem the children look exactly like him How? Find Out In

_**Why Are You Back?**_

It Was a Cold December morning it started I remember it like it was yesterday actually it was

"_Troy we can't stay like this you have to get that scholarship at UCLA" Gabriella said whining_

"_But Gab's I want to be here with you I don't want a basketball scholarship I want to teach Kindergartener's" Troy replied_

"_Troy stop making me feel better you go and get you basketball scholarship and I will go to Albuquerque general Hospital College get my pedritician scholarship please Troy" Gabriella pleaded_

"_No I'm going to New York and going on a Kindergarten course for 2 years gab's it is what I want after 2 years I will come back I promise" Troy said walking out the door_

"_It will be to late then" She whispered_

**1 week Later**

So now I'm pregnant I officially found out 1 week ago but never had time to tell him well this is great pregnant with his children and he has left for 2 years well done Gabriella I was mentally slapping myself, I stopped when the doorbell rang revealing my next-door neighbour he has liked me for years he is a senior at East-High and Captain on the starting varsity

Basketball '_Just like Troy'_ why am I always thinking about him

He left 1 week ago Ugh I need to move on Jake was good looking and he likes me here we go.

**2 Years Later**

"Mommy why Daddy go last night?" Aimee asked curiously

"Yeah Mommy Why?" Tyler asked the same as his Twin sister

"Mommy and Daddy had an argument over today" Gabriella said remembering 2 years back

"But what special about today it 1st December 2010" Tyler said He has Gabriella braininess and Troy's basketball skills

"Mommy's old friend went to New York for 2 years" Gabriella replied nearly crying for two reasons

1. Her marriage was falling apart and

2. She wanted Troy to be apart of his son's and Daughter's life at least his name is on the birth certificates

"Ok Mommy well me and Ty are going to play upstairs come on Ty" Aimee said sensing her Mom needed alone time

"Ok Aimee" Gabriella said waving them off

Doorbell Rings

"T-Troy?" Gabriella finally choked out

"Hi Told you a would come back" Troy said smiling

"Y-you meant that?" Gabriella said mentally hating herself

"Yeah why wouldn't I Gab's I love you" Troy said hugging her

"B-but…" Gabriella sighed defeated

"MOMMY Aimee hurt herself" Tyler screamed

"One Minute Troy!" Gabriella said before running upstairs and picking up a hysterical Aimee then going back downstairs to a nervous Troy

"You were saying?" Gabriella asked soothing Aimee

"W-Well Err… Could M-Me and Y-You Go o-out sometime M-Maybe" Troy said now Stuttering

"Well I would but I have no-one to mind Aimee and Ty so it is kind of not good considering my mom died 2 months ago and frankly I couldn't care my dad well I have no idea were he is and no way am I leaving my kids with a Nanny it was bad enough them being in NICU" Gabriella said spilling out her thoughts forgetting Troy was standing there

"Gabi… Gab's… GABRIELLA!" Troy shouted

"Huh!" Gabriella replied blankly

"My mom and dad will look after Aimee and Ty I'm sure they will be happy to unless they are going to Hawaii then they can't but that doesn't matter anyway shall we go ask them because I have a reservation in 2 hours at Le Château De Fromage." Troy said smiling

"WHAT! That is like the most EXPENSIVE restaurant round here Troy you can't possibly take me there I mean it is 500 per seat and you have to wear Formal wear all I have it that Black Knee Length Dress you bought me 2 years ago (Pic in Profile best I could find sorry)

A/N Check Profile for what the children wore as well actually quite cute I think LOL

"Well wear that and I would pay MILLIONS if I had too for you!" Troy said winking sexily at her

"Aww Troy too sweet well you go and keep Aimee and Ty occupied I will be half an hour at the most getting ready

Also get Aimee a plaster for her knee as it is starting to bleed" Gabriella said rushing around

"Gab's Chill we have 2 hours just calm down and take it slow" Troy said

"Ok well Bye" Gabriella said walking up the stairs to get dressed

"Are yu mwe Daddy?" (Are You My Daddy?) Tyler asked

"No I'm not I'm a friend of Mommy's are you Tyler?" Troy asked

"Yws Me 2" (Yes I'm Two) Tyler replied holding up 2 fingers

"Aimee 2 too but me oldest" Tyler replied again

"That's nice what's your full name?" Troy asked knowing the Aquamarine eyes from somewhere

"My Name Is Tyler Alex Bolton and Aimee's is Aimee Marie Bolton" Tyler replied smartly

"BOLTON!?" Troy shouted

"Yws" Mommy said are Daddy was Very nice and cute and was Called Troy Alex Bolton and he went away 2 years ago to get a scoarship or something like that" Tyler replied best as he could to say Scholarship

Gabriella walked down the stairs and Troy stared at her

At the Restaurant

"Gab's are Aimee and Tyler my children?" Troy asked randomly

Gabriella Choked on her water at the question

"W-Well Err… yes they are sorry Troy I wanted to tell you the day you left my Heart was telling me to tell you but I went with my head telling me no because I wanted you to go and get your Kindergarten Scholarship you deserved it you needed to go and get it so I let you go I couldn't let you give it up for me" Gabriella said tears streaming down her cheeks ruining her mascara

Troy wipes away her tears with his thumbs and kisses her lips lightly

"Gab's I would of gave everything up for you" Troy said hugging her tightly

"That's why I didn't tell you I didn't want you too I wanted you to get the scholarship and become a Kindergarten teacher and teach little kids while I became a pedriatician" Gabriella said into Troy's shirt

"But how come I never found out about Tyler and Aimee until now even my Mom and Dad knew about them" Troy said

"Well I was in the hospital my mom hated me my dad well I don't know were he was so they called your mom and dad and they offered to look after them whenever I needed them too but I told them never to mention it to you because you would come home earlier and not get you scholarship" Gabriella said

"Well anyway Tyler's a pretty smart kid and Aimee is the quiet one a bit like you were" Troy said smiling at the memory

_Flashback_

"_Gabi… Gab's… Gabriella say something don't just stay over there quiet come on be like me and be loud and excited" 7 year old Troy screamed running around his back garden while Gabriella sat under the apple tree reading Jack and the Beanstalk her favourite book that Troy bought her for her birthday last month July 7th_

"_No" She simply replied barley above a wisper_

"_Why?" Troy moaned_

"_Because I'm reading" Gabriella replied in the same tone as before_

"_But you always quiet I know something that will make you talk"he walked over and kissed her lightly on her cheek_

_Gabriella's cheeks went red and she got up of the bench and chased Troy around the garden shouting "You kissed me now it's my turn to kiss you."_

Well This is going to be a Two-shot so look out for that soon and check out the profile for the pictures of the clothes if anyone wants a one shot or two sht written for them PM me and me or Imogene will write it also Review Thank You

Love From

Charlii & Imogene


	2. Chapter 2

Hey i'm back and this is the second part to Why are you back I seriously need some idea's for new stories if anyone has any ideas please don't feel scared to PM us we love to hear from all of you!

Why Are You Back?

Chapter 2 – La Château Du Fromage

Last Time.

"Well I was in the hospital my mom hated me my dad well I don't know were he was so they called your mom and dad and they offered to look after them whenever I needed them too but I told them never to mention it to you because you would come home earlier and not get you scholarship" Gabriella said

"Well anyway Tyler's a pretty smart kid and Aimee is the quiet one a bit like you were" Troy said smiling at the memory

_Flashback_

"_Gabi… Gab's… Gabriella say something don't just stay over there quiet come on be like me and be loud and excited" 7 year old Troy screamed running around his back garden while Gabriella sat under the apple tree reading Jack and the Beanstalk her favourite book that Troy bought her for her birthday last month July 7th_

"_No" She simply replied barley above a whisper_

"_Why?" Troy moaned_

"_Because I'm reading" Gabriella replied in the same tone as before_

"_But you always quiet I know something that will make you talk"he walked over and kissed her lightly on her cheek_

_Gabriella's cheeks went red and she got up of the bench and chased Troy around the garden shouting "You kissed me now it's my turn to kiss you."_

This Time.

15th November 2011 10am

"Mommy? Daddy wants to know where his tie is" Nearly 4 years old Tyler shouted down

"Hanging up in our closet Ty" Gabriella shouted up to her son as her daughter came running towards her in her lovely dress

"Mommy I need my hair done" Aimee said excitedly

"OK" Gabriella replied while gently taking the two flowers bands out of Aimee's hand and started brushing her brown curls into pigtails

"All Done" Gabriella said to her daughter before fixing her daughters dress as it was ruffled up

I Bet you are all wondering what today is and why everyone is rushing around at 10am in the morning well since Gabriella's EX-Husband yes that's right EX- HUSBAND as soon as her and Troy clicked again she immediately got a divorce and a couple months later in exactly April 2011 Troy proposed to her in La Château Du Fromage where he took her the night he came back and now today is there Wedding day they are running around frantically Troy is trying to get his suit away neatly so he can put it on at the church while Gabriella's dress is already at the church if Troy and Gabriella didn't have Tyler and Aimee with them they wouldn't of been able to of seen each-other before the BIG day but of course Troy had to get Tyler In his Lovely Suit while Gabriella helped Aimee and Grace into their dresses now I bet your wondering who's Grace well Grace is there Youngest Daughter she was born a Month before she may only be a month old but she still has to go to her mom and dad's wedding. The Day Troy and Gabriella Found out about Grace they were OVER THE MOON.

_Flashback._

"_Gabriella PUSH if we want baby Montez into this world" Dr. Skinless Said_

"_Baby Bolton please" Gabriella said before she Pushed_

"_Ok PUSH one more time and we can bring Baby Bolton into this world" Dr. Skinless said before Gabriella pushed and a cry filled the room_

"_Congratulations You have a girl any names?" Dr. Cumberland asked_

"_Grace Ellie Bolton" Troy and Gabriella both replied_

"_Perfect" Dr. Cumberland replied before handing a pink bundle to Gabriella _

_The Look On Troy and Gabriella's face was priceless it was so adorable how they could love such a small thing the small length of time it has been on this earth._

_End Flashback_

**At The Church**

Aimee had just walked down as the flower girl she smiled and sprinkled flower petals all around

The Gabriella walked down accompanied by _Mr Bolton _Troy's Dad as her dad well she didn't exactly know where he isbut either way she would of rathered Jack Bolton to walk her down the aisle then her own dad Ricardo Montez so she walked down the aisle and the wedding ceremony started

**A/N I've Never Been To A Wedding and OBV I'm 15 so I'm not married so just bear with me a watched my mom's and dad' they have it on tape**

"Gabriella Do you take Troy to be you lawfully wedded husband to hold in sickness and in health till death do you part?" The Vicar Asked

"I Do" Gabriella replied with those two important words that mean the world to them

"Troy do you take Gabriella to be your lawfully wedded wife to hold in sickness and in health till death do you part?" The Vicar asked

"I Do" Troy replied just the same as Gabriella

"If Anyone has any issues on why these two should not be married please speak now or forever hold your peace' The Vicar said as no-one stood or spoke ' I now pronounce you Husband and Wife you may kiss the bride" The Vicar said as Troy captured Gabriella is a short and sweet kiss

"I Give To You Mr & Mrs Troy Bolton" The Vicar said before Troy and Gabriella shared another sweet kiss before collecting Aimee, Tyler & Grace from Mr and Mrs Bolton (Troy's Parents) Either carrying them (Grace) Or holding there hands while they walked outside like a family while the rest of the wedding party either threw Rice or confetti over the happy family Aimee and Tyler were loving this attention while Grace just slept in her mother's arms Gabriella turned around passed Grace to Troy then Threw her Bouquet in the air over her shoulders and her best friend Sharpay Evans caught it and to her surprise the next day she got engaged to her boy friend Zeke Baylor who had came back from a business trip.

**Well I actually thought this chapter was OK not to pleased I might take this down after a few days as some people want it to stay as a one-shot and by SOME I mean ONE so please R&R**


End file.
